Opowiadanie nowy sezon
* GŁÓWNE INFORMACJE * -Jest to pierwszy sezon w którym są „prawie” wszyscy uczestnicy. -Nie wystąpią tu : Ołen, Bef, Stejsi, Bi, Dakota, Sam, Sugar, Beardo, Rodney. -Wystąpi tutaj chwilowo „ tajemnicza postać”. ( będzie tajemnicza chwilowo. ) -Pary w tym sezonie to : Kortni i Dankan, Głen i Trent, Heder i Alechandro ( mimo chwilowych kłótni ), Majk i Zołi, Skaj i Dejw ( później ), Dżasmin i szałn. -Szoł prowadzi Kris Mclin, jednak nie zawsze. * Niektóre ( mam na myśli prawie wszystkie ) imiona piszemy z błędami specjalnie. * Piszemy je skrótami ( powinniście się domyśleć który co oznacza. ) * Odcinki nie będą pojawiały się regularnie. * Sezon dzieje się na wyspie Wawanakła. ( Nie wiem jak się wynurzyła ). Tytuł to TOTALNA PORAŻKA NAJDŁUŻSZA NA ŚWIECIE !!! ( wielki powrót ) ZNOWU NA WYSPIE ?! Kr: Oto kolejny sezon totalnej porażki. Szef: z tego co liczę to już 7. Kr: ta, fajnie. Ale widzowie nie chcą oglądać ciebie, tylko mnie i zawodników, których zaraz przed stawię. Ale najpierw powiem kilka informacji dla widzów Szef: chyba nie ma już czasu, zawodnicy przyjechali, przypłyneli a jeden nawet przyleciał. Na plarzy pojawili się zawodnicy, a raczej pełne ich statki. Tylko jeden zawodnik stał na plarzy, a nie na statku.] Kr: ta, faktycznie nie ma już czasu. Tylko nie mów szefie „ a nie mówiłem ?”. Oto i nasi zawodnicy. Nagle Kris usłyszał głos. To była Elia i dziękowała ptaszkom że odstawiły ją na plaże. Kr: Jest was za dużo więc… Top: nie będzie sezonu ? Kr: nie wcinaj się. Oczywiście że będzie sezon, tylko nie będę wymieniał wszystkich . Tylko od razu podam dróżyny. Jak będę mówił to wychodźcie ze statków. Pierwsza drużyna ustawi się tutaj. Kris pokazał puste miejsce. Kr: pierwsza drużyna to Majk i twoja karykatura. Dejw: ej. Kr: co ? To prawda. Zik. Izygiel chciał już wyjść, ale Kris powiedział coś jeszcze. Kr: ty również masz swoją karykaturę. Dan: ta i mamy kolejnego pana czape. Szałn: kris może powiesz moje pełne imię żeby się tak ze mnie nie nabijali ? Kr: nie, bo tak jest śmiesniej. Nasza królewna śnieżka i zwinna Skaj. Jak jest karykatura to musi być ktoś od kogo pochodzi, Zik masz swoją chwilę. Znany wam wszystkim, oszałamiający Dżastin. Zik: że kto ? Kr: doba, może nie wszystkim. Farmer Skot, który kiedyś natknął się na elektrycznego pastucha. Silna i władcza Jo, która żądziła póki poddany się nie zbuntował. Jo: Kris, tak samo zapowiadałeś mnie w sezonie 5. Kr: Druga połowa Majka, Zołi Jo: Kris nie ignoruj mnie. Kr: Był Majk i zołi, to teraz musi być Kameron. Jo: ja ci pokarzę 1 Jo skoczyła na Krisa, ale szef złapał ją i wrzucił do wody, która była wyjątkowo zimna. Kr: o mówiłaś coś do mnie Jo ? Jo: zzzimno. Obbberwiesz Mcleń. Szef: ta, ona musi ochłonąć. Kr: to niech Jo się chłodzi. Majk: w dość nie typowy sosób. Kr: a ja zapowiem następnych zawodników. Oto wysportowany, ale jednak nie do końca Tajler. Ignorantka Tajlera, póki nie spostrzegła się że jest tuż koło niej, Linzi. I gospodarze podsumowań Dżef i Bridźet. Ta drużyna będzie się nazywała „ zmutowane nosorożce”. Wsz: co ? Dżastin: Kris, były fatalne nazwy na przykład zabujcze okonie. Hed: trzeszczące żarówy. Jo: toksyczne szczury. Leo: zdezorjentowane niedźwiedzie. Elia; a moim zdaniem niektóre nazwy… Top: moim zdaniem Kris wymyśla świetne nazwy. Kr: nie obchodzi mnie co myślicie, o moich nazwach dla drużyn. Kam: mogłeś lepiej poukładać to zdanie. Kr: mądrala się znalazł. Lajt; a ty to niby jesteś lepszy ? Bo ja jestem. Cudeńko. Kr: szefie, mógłbyś ? Szef wziął megafon i wywrzeszczał przez niego. Szef: CISZA !!! Było widać że zawodników bolą troche uszy, a szef się uśmiechał. Kr: no dużo lepiej. To przedstawię teraz drugą drużynę. Jo: codziennie mamy do czynienia z tobą, albo z dziwnymi imionami albo nazwami. Kr: a czy mnie to obchodzi ? Wsz ( oprucz Topera ); my chcemy odpocząć. Szef ponownie zawrzeszczał przez megafon. I wszyscy się uciszyli. Kr: zapowiem następną drużynę. Niezależnie od tego czy wy chcecie czy nie. Wsz; nie chcemy. Kr: cicho być. Jo: ja tu żądze. Kr: gdybym słuchał rad zawodników to nie była by to totalna porażka, tylko totalny luksus. Wsz: no i ? Kr: no i właśnie to. Po 2 ja tu rządzę więc cicho. Wszyscy westchneli. Top: jak wspaniale. Majk ( szeptem): co on tak chwali krisa ? Zołi: nie wiem. Dejw: kris go czasami faworyzuje, ale czasami jest na niego wkurzony. Kam: dlaczego ? Szałn: bo… Kris stanoł nad nimi z megafonem. Kr: cicho bądźcie nie szeptajcie bo będę oznajmiał następną drużynę !!! Majk i Zołi: ał. Majk; nie mógłbyś sobie darować ? Kr: nie bo to lubię najbardziej. Głen: a ty przypadkiem najbardziej nie lubisz śpiewania, albo „ darcia japy” ? Kr: może, a co do tego śpiewania, a raczej darcia japy, to możecie to robić a czasami musicie, jeśli usłyszycie znany wam już dzwoneczek. Będziecie powtarzać piosenki z 3 sezonu. Elia: umiem je na pamięć. Kr: super. A teraz następna drużyna.Niechce mi się wymyślać teraz nazwy więc wezmę nazwę z 3 sezonu. Oto zwycięzcy. Kort: myślałam że dasz nazwę kris jest bardzo, bardzo słodki. Kr: było 6 bardzo. Al.: 4. Kr: no i co z tego ? Zwycięzcami są Skarjet, Max, Al.. Al.: moje imię to Alechandro Burros, a nie ważne. Kr: Głen, Izi, Leonard, Trent, Heder, Toper, Brik, Lajtning, DJ, Ewa i tak dla śmiechu damy jeszcze do tej drużyny Mala, nie no żartowałem, w życiu już nie znajdziemy tego gościa. A szkoda bo nawet mi go brakuje. Wsz ( co go znają ): a nam nie ! Kr: przecież to wiem. To tak dla zabawy, mojej, dam Sierre. Sierra: co, a może… Kr: nie tym razem nie zgodzę się na zamianę. Sierra: nieeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! Dan: ha ha ha ha. Zwycięzcami są oni ? Serio, zwyciężyć ma okularnica, fioletek, pirat pablo, bladolica, arcywróg szefa, krasnal, w pierwszym sezonie w finale spięty napięty, stara heder, lizus, pan nie znany prze ze mnie, tak jak to Al mówi pan arogancki, psycholka ewa i blogerka. Tylko z jednym się zgodze, że utrzyma się naj dłużej DJ. Kr ( klaskając ): brawo, brawo dankan piękne przezwiska. Max: myślisz, że jak jestem mały to nic ci nie zrobię ? Max skakał próbując uderzyć dankana, ale na marne. Podskoczył tak, że sięgał mu do głowy, aż w końcu dankan złapał go za ręke i max wisiał w powietrzu. Dan: ty mały pokrako, myślisz że mi coś zrobisz ? Max: jeszcze kilka sekund temu byłem tego pewien, bo byłem. Dan: spadaj. Dankan póścił go lekko żucając. Max: aaaaaa !!! Wszyscy z drużyny zwycięzców zrobili naburmuszone miny i jedyny DJ stał uśmiechnięty i od czasu do czasu rzucał spojrzenie na leżącego na ziemi maxa. Kr: przestańcie się złościć. Kort:no właśnie, on sam ma dużo przezwisk, na przykład: potwór, wężoręki… Dankan uśmiechał się. Skar:łatwo ci mówić. Kort: jeszcze nie skończyłam, kapitan milusiński, dankan dobre serce, albo… Dan: nawet nie próbuj tego kończyć, kortni ! Kort: jak tam chcesz i tak już prawie skończyłam. Wszyscy z drużyny zwycięzców śmiali się z dankana. Dankan jak to dankan Wściekł się na tych wszystkich. Dan: ja wam pokarzę ! Kr: wyluzuj nerwusie. Dobra słuchajcie jestem głodny więc szybko wymienię ostatnią drużynę. Kort: tak, tak. Widać było że kortni była znudzona zresztą tak jak reszta. Kr ( mówił szybko ): tak wiem że bardzo was to wszystkich interesuje, bo jak mogło by nie interesować. A teraz wymienię ostatnią drużynę. Ostatnia drużyna to Kortni, Dankan, Harold, Samej i Ami, Dżasmin Dałn, Leszałna, Anna Maria, Noa, Kodi, Kejti i Sejdi, Lesz: przecież u nas jest naj mniej. Kr: dobra, ktoś z drużyny zmutowanych nosorożców musi przejść do orłów. A tym kimś jest….. Skot. Kort: kris ! Kr: tak ja. Dobra idźcie zjeść obiad, a ja pójdę zjeść swój, przepyszny, doskonały posiłek. Wsz: ooooo. PO OBIEDZIE. Kr: dobra, stoicie przed kwaterami. Objaśnię kilka zasad. Przegrani nadal będą spać w cuchnących chałupach. Za to wygrani będą spać w nowiutkim apartamencie. Trent: ale przecież są trzy drużyny. Kr: przecież to wiem ! Dlatego to ten nie było nas stać na jedną wielką chałupę, więc za to są 2 obleśne chałupy. Wsz: nie !!! Kr: tak ! Kolejna zasada to: kiedy chcę to macie zadanie na wyspie, a kiedy nie chcę to lecimy. Ołen: aaaa !!! Tym żęchem ! Kr: ołen, a skąd ty tutaj. ? Ty NIE wystąpisz w tym sezonie. Ołen: super bo porzyczyłem pieniądze od mojej cioci i muszę jej oddać parę dolarów i przypłynołem tu, czekaj co ? Ja nie wystąpie ?! Kr: nie. Szefie mógłbyś ? Szef: z przyjemnością. Szef dał ołenowi bombę. Ołen z krzykiem wbiegł na klif, a potem dzięki krisowi wyleciał w powietrze Kr: i tak pozbywa się namolnych uczstników. Wsz: super, ale czad. Kr: no, no wiem że czad. Zadania będą odbywały się też na wyspie kości. Możecie teraz iść do domków i poczekać do rana. POZNAWAJ SIĘ i RYWALIZUJ. Szałn i dejw szeptali żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Szałn: Dejw, śpisz ? Dejw: nie, a co ? Szałn: bo jest po północy. Dejw: skąd to wiesz ? Szałn: tak zgaduje. Dejw: jak chcesz to możemy wyjść z domku. Szałn: dobra. Szałn i Dejw chcieli wyjść z domu, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Dejw: co jest ? Szałn: okna też są pozamykane. Dejw: może kris chce tu nas trzymać dopuki nie obudzi nas megafonem. Szałn: no może. Nagle usłyszeli krzyki. Dejw: ciekawe po co ktoś z innej drużyny krzyczy sobie „ kris !” Szałn: nie mam pojęcia. Szałn oparł się o ścianę. Szałn: aaaa !!! Dejw: szałn. Gdzie jesteś ? Szałn ! Nagle Dejw usłyszał pukanie z za ściany. Szałn ( z za ściany ): Dejw, mam dwie wiadomości i nie wiem czy są dobre czy złe. Dejw: no to mów. Szałn: pierwsza to taka, że znalazłem tajemne przejście w ścianie. A druga to ta że nie ma dziewczyn, o i jest jeszcze trzecia nie wiem jak stąd wyjść. Dejw: to troche tak kiepsko, ale… Dejw usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Sky ( z za drzwi ) : dejw. Dejw: skaj, to ty ? Skaj: tak. Mógłbyś otworzyć? Dejw: yyyy nie. Bo drzwi się zacięły, albo kris robi nam na złość. Skaj: to dziwne, że tylko wam. Dobra, a po drugie gdzie jest Szałn ? Dejw: yyy trudno stwierdzić Nagle Skaj i Dejw usłyszeli że ktoś wybił okno. Skaj: szałn ? Skąd ty tutaj ? Szałn: wolę nie mówić. Dżastin: po co się wszyscy tak trzaskacie ? Obudziliście mnie. Potrzebuję snu dla urody. Szałn ( po cichu ): ta, bardzo nas to wszystkich obchodzi. Taj: wszystkich obudziliście. Szałn: wiem o tym. Ej zobaczcie, reszta jest już na wyzwaniu. Zik: dziwne że w nocy. Skaj: Dobra chodźcie. Wszyscy wyskoczyli przez okno. PRZY KRISIE. Kr: dzień dobry spóźnialscy. A raczej noc dobry. Al: po pierwsze mogłeś powiedzieć dobry wieczur. A po drugie… Gł: sierra całą noc, a raczej kawałek ryczała. Kr: po pierwsze, mogłem tak powiedzieć ale nie jest wieczór. Po drugie co mnie to obchodzi. Al.: po 1 noc dobry głupio brzmi. Gł: a po 2 wszyscy jesteśmy nie wyspani i nie będziemy nic robić. Zobacz na niego. Głen pokazała na Brika. Brik: tak jest ser. Brik po tych słowach padł na ziemię i zasnął. Kr: tak się to robi. Gł: niby co robi ? Kr: budzi się zawodników….. Tych ospałych, zmęczonych i nie potrzebnych. Kris zatrąbił mu koło ucha trąbką. Tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu, Brik: aaaa co się dzieje ? Kto to był ? Aaaa ! Kris zatkał mu nagle buzie. Kr: cicho bądź. Dobra przejdźmy do wyzwania. Brik: wtedy kiedy jest ciemno ? Kr: tak. Jak jest ciemno strasznie, upiornie… Kris zakradł się za Brika i nagle wyskoczył z za Brika i krzyknoł. Kr: a z lasu wychodzą stworzenia które chętnie zjedzą was żywcem ! Brik: aaaa !!! Brik pobiegł przed siebie i walnął się w drzewo. Jo: ciekawe czy „kapitan lejek” się przy tym zadaniu zleje ? Kr: nie ja to zrobię, a może szef mnie w tym wyręczy. Szef podszedł do Brika wziął deske i spuścił ją na niego. Brik: ał ! Za co to ? Kr: za nic. Jo chciała żebyś się zlał. A ja spóściłem, szef spuścił, my spuściliśmy ci łomot więc 3 osoby cię wyręczyły. Dżef: a jak niby 3 ? Kr: ja. Szef: ja Kr: i my obaj. Har: przecież to ostatnie mówiłeś osobno siebie i szefa. Kr: kolejny mądrala. Skot: ja wiem jak to rozumieć. Kris mówił my obaj czyli 3 osoby to Kris szef i Jaja. Wiem pewnie będziecie się dziwić dlaczego. Więc zaraz wam wytłumaczę. To znaczy teraz. Bo kris powiedział „ja”, szef powiedział „ja” co razem daje nam jaja. Kr: dziękuje Skot za jakże miłe wyjaśnienie. Kort: i tak ze strony Krisa to był sarkazm ! Kr: słuchajcie specjalnie chciałem żeby to zadanie a raczej jego pierwsza część działa się w nocy, żebyście nic nie widzieli pod wodą. Skot: ttto bbędziemy musieli nnnurkować. W wodzie w nocy, gdzie jest pełno rekinów. Kr: nie będziecie musieli nurkować w ciemnicy, w wodzie która jest pełna żarłocznych rekinów. A tak żeby trochę cie wyuzować Skot, to tylko niektórzy z was będzie nurkować. Teraz każdy z was… Szef: każda leniwa drużyna wybierze 7 leniwych leniwców, czyli 7 leniwych nurków, którzy będą leniwie nurkować. Jasne ?! Dan: krystalicznie. Kr: dziękuje szefie. Macie kilka minut na wybranie 7 nurków. Start ! Drużyna 1. Jo: ja jestem kapitanem i liderem naszej drużyny. Dejw: ale… Jo: teraz ja tu rozkazuję, cicho ! Jo zagwizdała swoim gwizdkiem. Dejw: dobra, już nic nie mówię. Jo: no i dobrze. Nurkuje : Majk, Izygiel. Zik: jak chcesz to mów mi Zik. Jo: nie ważne. Królewna śnieżka. Elia: jestem Elia. Jo: znów nie ważna. kam, dżastin i bridżet. Dżas: jestem za ładny żeby nurkować. Jo: ja tu żądze, więc ja wybieram kto nurkuje. Drużyna 2. Hed i Al.: ja tu żądze. Nie, bo ja. Rrr tak się nie da pracować ! Hed: słuchaj mnie ty... Al.: dobra ty tu rządzisz. Lajt: nie, powinien rządzić ten co jest najbardziej cudny i najbardziej potrzebny. Hed: sugerujesz, że nie jestem cenna ? Lajt: nie powiedziałem tego, ale masz rację tak pomyślałem. Hed: och ty ! Heder wzięła gałąź i walnęła go w twarz. Hed: ktoś ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia!? Wszyscy pokiwali znacząco głowami, że nie, bo się jej bali. *Al.: nie wiedziałem, że heder może być aż tak wkurzona. Co za kobieta.* *Top: dobra mam się zwierzyć, tak? …nie wiedziałem, że baba może się aż tak wkurzyć!* Toper spadł z krzesła. Hed: więc nurkuje Al., ja, Głen, Stary Dziad. Leo: jestem Leonard ! Po 2 zmoczę brode. Al.: to sztuczna broda, bo chodzisz w przebraniu Leo. Leo: jestem Leonard ! Hed: dobra słuchajcie, to wymieniam dalej. Zamiast pana „ zmoczę sobie brodę”, Trent, Brik, Ewa i Izi. Wszystko jasne ? Wsz ( bez entuzjazmu ): aha. Drużyna 3. Kort: słuchajcie, nasza drużyna potrzebuje lidera więc… Dan ( szybko mówi ): więc ty będziesz liderem, ustalasz kto nurkuje czy są jakieś przeciwstawiania, żebyś była liderem ? Pewnie że tak. Kort: tak, dzięki dankan że wszystko powiedziałeś. Dżasm: słuchaj, nie tylko ty chcesz rządzić. Kort: słuchaj, mnie ty… Skot: to może urządzimy głosowanie. Kort: jak raz dobrze mówisz, Skot. *Skot: oczywiście ja zagłosuje na Kortni. Muszę coś wymyślić, żeby kortni nie skupiała się na Dankanie tylko na mnie.* *Dan: Skot… ble. Dankan pokazał język ).* *Kort: oczywiście ja wygram, nie tylko w głosowaniu, ale i cały program.* Sytuacja przenosi się do Krisa. Kr: wspaniale wkurzone 2 dziewczyny, noc i nurkowanie, no jeszcze do tego nie doszliśmy ale to się zmieni. Czy Kortni naprawdę wygra ? Czy to Dżasmin spóści jej łomot ? Czy ktoś odważy się przeciwstawić Heder ? Czy to może jednak Heder będzie rządzić nie zdobywając zaufania drużyny ? Czy Skot zdobędzie względy Kortni ? Czy może Dankan pogoni go z krzykiem ? Czy jeśli dankan to zrobi to czy Skot posika się jak Brik w ciemności ? Czy Kortni będzie ignorować skota ? Czy może zignoruje Dankana ? Czy ktoś zrobi coś na przekur Jo ? Czy Jo spóści mu łomot jeśli tak ? Czy ktoś przestanie gryżć nasz nowy sprzęt do wywalania zawodników ? Kris popatrzył się na Yetiego. Kr: poważnie brachu, my tu będziemy wykopywać ludzi, dosłownie wykopywać. Dowiecie się tego po przerwie. PO PRZERWIE. Kr: 42 nastolatków ruszyło w wyścig po 1.000.000 $. Szef otworzył walizkę i pieniądze wpadły do wody. Kr: wyłuw to. Szef: ha ha,ha. Trudniej będzie im ją wydawać. Kr: ułatwiłeś im tylko. Nieee masz sobie równych. Znowu drużyna 3. Kort: no to głosujcie. Dankan- Kortni Harold- Dżasmin Amy- Dżasmin Samy- Dżasmin Leszałna- Dżasmin Anna Marja- Kortni Noa- Kortni Kodi- Dżasmin Kejti- Kortni Sejdi- Kortni Skot- Kortni Dan: 6 głosów na Kortni i 5 głosów na Dżasmin. Z tego wynika że Kortni wygrywa. Har: ej, przecież Dałn nie głosowała. Skot ( po cichu do Dałn ): słuchaj, Dałn jak zagłosujesz na Kortni to nie będę próbował aż tak bardzo wszystkich wyeliminować. Dałn: zgoda, ale jest jeden warunek. Nie przyczynisz się do wyeliminowania mnie. *Dałn: nie do końca ufam Skotowi, ale zawsze warto spróbować.* Dałn: głosuje na Kortni. Kort: tak ! No dobra to przejdźmy szybko do wybierania, bo kris zaraz powie że zostało mało czasu. Kr ( przez megafon ): zostało mało czasu, więc się pośpieszcie lenie ! Bo nie długo zmienie waszą nazwę drużyny z drapieżnych orłów, na leniwe ptaki. Kort: cicho bądź Kris ! Dobra nurkują : Dankan, Dżasmin, Samej, Kodi, Sejdi, Skot i ja. Pozostali czekają. Jakieś pytania ? Nie, no to świetnie. *Dżasm: jeszcze jej pokażę. Kr: ci którzy nurkują biegną na klif! NA KLIFIE. Kr: a, teraz wybrani z drużyn będą nurkować. Gdy już bądą pod wodą wybiorą 1 z kartek, które leżą na dnie, a potem powiem co dalej. START! Kort: o kurcze no nie, Dan: no co znowusz? Aaaaa już chyba wiem o co ci chodzi. Kort: no, no bo ja… ja nie mogę skakać z klifów , Dan: o kurcze, ale kanał. Kr: a, nie można zrezygnować. Nurkujecie po kolei, po 1 nurku z drużyny,gdy wyjdzie ktoś z waszej drużyny nurkuje następny, Dankan stanol za kortni, Dan: pomoge ci. Kort: ciekawe jak ? Dan: zobaczysz. Z drużyny nosorożców skakał Majk. Z drużyny zwycięzców Al. A z orłów Kortni. Kort: ja nie skoczę. Dan: dlatego ja ci w tym pomogę. Dankan zepchnoł Kortni z klifu. Kort: aaaa !!! Nie cierpię cie Dankan ! Dan: wiem o tym. Sytuacja u Majka. Rekin zdarł Majkowi koszulkę. Majk ( jako Vito ): rekiny, zatańczymy ? Vito walnoł w nos Kła a innemu rekinowi wybił zęby. Majk ( jako Vito ): tak się to robi. Zołi: Majk ! Vito, nie ważne. Nurkuj ! Majk ( jako Vito ): nurkować ? Majk ( jako Swetlana ): tylko jedna osoba, może to zrobić w olimpijskim stylu. Aaaa !!! Za Majkiem był bardzo duży rekin i wziął Majka do pyska. Zoli: Majk! Dan: a ha ha ha. Dankan pokazał palcem na Majka i śmiał się dalej dopuki nie przerwała mu Zołi, która ze złością się na niego popatrzyła. Dan: co ? Źli tak mają. Sytuacja u Alechandro. *Al: widziałem co stało się u góry i bardzo mnie to cieszy.* Alechandro był już na dnie, ale wtedy krab przyczepił mu się do nosa. Al Próbował go zdjąć i wtedy przyczepiła mu się do nogi kałamarnica. Ją też próbował zdjąć, ale wtedy wpłyneło na niego stadko rybek. Gdy już odczepił kraba to siłował się z kałamarnicą, ale nie mógł jej zdjąć. NA BRZEGU. Harold ogląda akcję z innymi uczestnikami nie biorącymi udziału. Har: ta, kałamarnice są znane z tego, że cokolwiek się stanie nigdy nie puszczają swojej ofiary. Lesz: jak ty coś widzisz pod wodą ? Har: mam latarkę. Szkoda że nie mam rendgena w oczach. Lesz: marzyciel się znalazł. Har: wiem. Znów u Al…. Alechandro wziął kartkę i wypłynął na brzeg. Tymczasem u Kortni. Majk ! Kortni była n dnie, gdy nagle zobaczyła Kła. Podpłynął on do niej powąchał i odpłynął. *Kortni: uf już myślałam, że mnie zaatakuje. A Dankanowi się dostanie !* Kortni wzięła kartkę i płynęła już do brzegu. Tymczasem u Majka. Nagle rekinowi otworzyła się paszcza i wyszedł z niej Majk’Vito. Zołi: brawo Majk Majk: dzięki Zołi Majk zanurkował wziął kartkę i wypłynoł. Upłynęło trochę czasu i mieli nurkować już tylko Bridżet, Izi i Sejdi. Jo: skacz Bridżet ! Na co czekasz ? Przecież jesteś dobra w wodnych rzeczach. Bridż: jestem serferką nie nurkiem. Jo: to nie ma znaczenia. Dejw: jakieś tam jednak ma. Jo: cicho bądź ! Hed: skacz Izi. Izi: dobra. Izi skoczyła. Izi: juhu ! Hed: nie macie z nami szans frajeży. Al.:dobrze mówisz, Heder. Hed: no przecież to wiem. Ja zawsze dobrze mówię. Har:wiesz że to głup… Heder przerwała mu rzucając w niego kamykiem. Kort: dawaj Sejdi skacz. Sej:robie to dla ciebie Kejti . Aaaa !!!! Skoczyła z klifu i zanurkowała. Bridżet tak samo. *Har: czy Heder celowo rzuciła we mnie kamieniem ? Pewnie że tak. Czy jestem za to obrażony ? Nie, no bo to tylko kamie.* *Bridż: pod wodą było ciemno, po za tym coś przyczepiło mi się do nogi.* Bridżet wzęła jakąś kartkę i próbowała odczeoić sobie coś z nogi. Okazała się że to był krab. Krab odczepił się i zakopał się w piasku. Bridżet wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Tymczasem u Izi. *Izi: w każdej sytuacji trzeba widzieć plusy. Nie lubię krisa ani jego zadań, ale pod wodą można się fajnie bawić.* Izi wzięła kartkęale nagle podpłynęła do niej ryba i jej ją zabrała. Izi szybko popłynęła za rybą i wzięła ją ze sobą. Sejdi wzięła szybko kartkę, ale coś ją jej zabrało. Zobaczyła że to jest mała ośmiornica ( ta sama co przyczepiła się do alechandra ). Sejdi próbowała wyrwać jej kartkę, ale ośmiornica nie dawała za wygraną. Akcja przenosi się do uczestników którzy nie biorą udziału. Har: mówiłem że kałamarnice nigdy nie puszczają swojej ofiary. Max: tak, wiemy to. Znowusz u Sejdi. Sejdi w końcu wyrwała ośmiornicy kartkę. Wszyscy byli już na powierzchni i przyszedł kris. Kr: macie kartki ? Fajnie. Teraz będziecie podzieleni na pary. Na każdej kartce macie imię swojego partnera. No więc czytajcie. Majk: a mam jedno pytanie. Kr ( przez megafon ): nie zadawaj pytań tylko czytaj ! Wszyscy przeczytali. Uczestnicy byli ustawieni parami. Pary były takie: Majk- Dajw Al.- Max Kortni- Ami Zik- Szałn Heder- Lajtning Dankan- Anna Marja Elia- Jo Głen- Skarjet Harold- Dżasmin Skaj- Zołi Trent- Leonard Samej- Dałn Kam- Dżaf Brik- Toper Leszałna- Skot Dżastin- Tajler Ewa- Sierra Kodi- Noa Linzi- Bridżet DJ- Izi Kejti- Sejdi Kr: niektórzy znają już tą część zadania. Kris pokazał skrzynkę z balonami. Wsz ( z 6 sezonu ): nie ! Wsz ( pozostali ): że co ? Kr: tak. Będziecie w parach i będziecie żucać w siebie balonami… Dan: uu straszne balony z wodą. Kr: nie, nie z wodą. Samej ( szeptem do Dankana ): niestety nie z wodą. Kr: zademonstruję działanie tego oto balona, na tym starzyście. Kris pokazał na Dżasza i rzucił w niego balonem. Z balona wyleciały pijawki. Dżosz: aaaaaaaa !!!!!! Dan: ha, ha, ha. Kr: jak chcesz to mogę żucić balonem w ciebie. Dan: nie, dzięki. Kr: dobra i tak pewnie ktoś inny mnie w tym wyręczy. Kort:gdzie jest Skot ? Tak z ciekawości pytam. Dan: ma przyjaciela do którego poszedł w odwiedziny. Majk: ta, chyba trochę się zabawili. Uuuu, kurcze Skot ma przechlapane. Majk zamknął oczy. Skot: dlaczego mój tyłek zawsze cierpi !? Hed i Lajt: dobrze mu tak. Kr: jednak ty i Lajtning macie coś ze sobą wspólnego. Hed: wcale że nie ! Kr: właśnie że tak. Hed: nie ! Kr: dobra powiem dalszą część wyzwania. Każdy węźnie sobie… Skaj ( mówi szybko ): weźnie sobie kilka balonów, nie może dać się trafić, jeśli ktoś jednak trafi w niego balonem to ktoś trafiony odpada. Kr: dobra możesz popsuć te chwilę. Ale nie powiedziałaś tego że będziecie skuci kajdankami. Kris je pokazał. Dan: jak pięknie. ( mówi szybko ) Pewnie jest jeszcze kluczyk który je otwiera ? Ty odpowiesz mi że tak. Ja się zapytam czy para która z niego skorzysta odpadnie ? a ty znowusz powiesz że tak. Kr: dobra ty też możesz wszystko popsuć, ale w jednym się myliłeś. Bo jeśli jakaś para skorzysta z klucza to drużyna do której należy, odpadnie. Jeśli 1 osoba zostanie trafiona to para jeszcze nie przegrywa, ale jeśli 2 też to już koniec z nią, bo może ktoś z niej uda się do portu… Gł ( szybko ): uda się do portu wstydu, ty go jakoś wykopiesz i on nigdy nie wróci, nigdy. Kr: czemu wzyscy psują tę chwilę ?! Wsz: bo jest nudna. Szef: jak chcecie to odeślemy was wszystkich do domu. Wsz: tak ! Szef: chwila, nie dokończyłem. Zostawimy tylko krasnala i jemu damy milion dolców. Wsz ( oprucz Leonarda ): nie ! Leo: tak ! A i jestem Leonard ! Dan: wiesz czemu nikt nie wypowiada twojego imienia poprawnie ? Leo: yyy nie. Dan: bo nie warto ! Kort: dankan nie bądź dla niego taki złośliwy. Nie długo i tak wypadnie niech się troche nacieszy. Leo: rrr ja wam wszystkim… Kr: tak, tak powybijasz wszystkim zęby, połamiesz im kości ( szeptem ) chyba że przedtem ja to zrobię ( normalnie ) a potem grzecznie wrócisz do domciu. Leo: nie. Kr: no i fajnie, umowa stoi. Leo: ale ja powiedziałem nie. Kr: guzik prawda. START ! Kris zapipkał klaksonem i ruszyli. Dejw i Majk. Majk: to jak mamy okazję, to może się poznajmy. Dejw: okej. Jak tam chcesz. Dejw trochę opowiedział o sobie. Majk: dobra, nie wiem czy słyszałeś o takiej chorobie… Uważaj ! Dejw: ciekawa choroba. Nad ich głowami przeleciała strzała. Dejw: nie znam nikogo kto struga strzały. Anna Maria i Dankan. Dan: prawie już było. A.M: o, tak. Dan: no wiem że tak. Ej co ty wyprawiasz ? A.M: co, w tym programie muszę dbać o siebie. Dan: tym obleśnym zapachem, możesz nas zdradzić. A.M: to jest tylko przecież… Dankan wytrącił jej puszkę A.M: ej. To by… Dankan zatkał jej buzię. Dan: a teraz cicho i słuchaj. Anna Maria rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie. *Dan: i co mnie to że byłem taki ostry. Nawet mi się to podobało. ( obraz się rozszerzył i koło niego stała Anna Maria. ) Anna Maria : ja tu jestem i to słyszę.* Znów u Dejwa i Majka. Dejwa nagle walnęła puszka w głowę. Majk: wiesz co, tą puszkę która walnęła cię w głowę.... wiem kto jest w pobliżu. Dejw: kto ? Majk: nie znasz jej, bo to Anna Maria. Taka że się trochę wyrażę księżnisia, pięknisia, urzywa dużo lakieru do włosów i dlatego ma włosy twarde jak skała. Dejw: aha, ciekawe. Nagle między nimi przeleciał balon. Majk: kryj się ! Dan: na nich ! A.M: mój lakier ! Dejw: aaaaaa !!!!!!! Dan: zostaw tą głupią puszkę. Chodź po zwycięztwo. A.M ( baz entuzjazmu ): ta,ta chodźmy, juhu. Kr ( przez megafon ): lepiej się pośpieszcie. Dan: ta już chwilę. Kr ( przez megafon ): no to chcę zobaczyć jak się śpieszycie. Dan: przestań Kris ! A.M: znalazłam ! Dan: co ? Dankan spytał z zainteresowaniem, ale gdy obrócił się w jej stronę mina mu zrzedła. Dan: rrr to tylko zwykła puszka. A,M: dla ciebie zwykła. A dla mnie nie. Nagle z trawy wyleciał balon i trafił w Annę Marie. Dankan też żucił balonem i usłyszał lekki krzyk. Dan: ha, wiedziałem że kogoś trafię. A.M: ta geniusz się znalazł. Dan: przynajmniej ja coś robię. A.M: a ja to niby nie ? Dan: nie. Tymczasem u Al… i Maxa. Max: jestem owiele bardziej pożyteczny niż ty, jajogłowy. Al.: albo jesteś bardziej nie zamkne paszczejszy, niż ja. Max: wkurzasz mnie. Al.; a ty doprowadzasz mnie do szału !Wiesz co lepiej by było gdybym był teraz z heder ! Max: kto to jest Heder ? Al.: ona jest ładniejsza, mądrzejsza i mniej wkurzająca od ciebie. Max: a ja mam przynajmniej asystentkę. Al.: ta, powiedz jeszcze że jest nią heder. Max: nie. To Skarjet, a ty jesteś głupszy od niej. Al.: czyli że… Max: chodziło mi że, a nie ważne. Ty i tak nic nie zrozumiesz. Al.: wiesz co nie chce mi się trzymać ręki w dole, mogą podnieść ją do góry. Alechandro zrobił tak. Chwilę tak szedł a potem wygiął rękę tak że miał Maxa przed twarzą. Max: jak takie wielkie ego mieści się w takim tycim maleńkim murzdżku ? Max uderzył go w twarz i Al się wywrócił. •Al. ( szeptem ): oczywiście że nie jestem taki słaby, nie warto odkrywać wszystkich kart przed nowymi, więc udawałem że naprawdę się wywaliłem.* •*Max: co ty tam gadasz !? Al biegł na klif wystawił Maxa do przepaści. Max: i tak nie spadnę. Jesteśmy związani, kajdankami. Więc musiałbyś spaść razem ze mną. Al.: nie głupi jesteś. Max: kiedyś miałem w łóżku czerwone mrówki. Chciałem je spalić, więc urzyłem lupy. Al.: a potem ? Skar: podpalił sobie wyro. Max: skąd ty tutaj ? Skar: ona koniecznie chciała tu iść. Skarjet pokazała na Głan. Gł: uchyl się ! Skarjet to zrobiła. Nagle nadleciał balon a Al nie chciał zostać trafiony, więc wysunął przed siebie Maxa. Max: zmartwię cię, ale jesteśmy w tej samej parze. Al.: i co. ? To znaczy że nie mogę się z ciebie pośmiać ? Gl: Al przestań się popisywać. Max: no właśnie, jestem teraz cały w miodzie. Al.: no i ? Nie lubię cię więc nie przeszkadza mi to. Nagle nadleciał jeszcze jeden balon. Dziewczyny uchyliły się, a Al nie zauważył go i dostał. Balon pękł i wyleciały z niego pszczoły. Al zrobił krok w tył i tym samym spadł z klifu, ze swoim partnerem. Nagle przyszły Samej i Dałn. Dałn: nie bójcie się, te pszczoły nie zrobią im nic złego. Skar: złego? Chciałabym żeby Maxowi zrobiły. Samej: jak to ? Skąd wiesz ? Dałn: porozmawiałam z nimi. Samej: aha, ciekawe. Tymczasem u Leszałny i Skota. Skot: słuchaj, ktoś musi być w tej parze kapitanem i nim będę… Lesz: to oczywiste że ja. Skot: co ty gadasz ? Kapitanem może być tylko prawdziwy mężczyzna. A ty nie jesteś ani facetem ani prawdziwym. Lesz: twierdzisz, że nie jestem prawdziwa ? Skot: miałem na myśli że, żaden z ciebie facet. Słuchaj nie chodzi o złoszczenie się ani walkę. Jestem przywódcą, słyszysz ! Lesz: ta. To była rozmowa na spokojnie. Skot: przecieź to wiem ! Tymczasem u Ami i Kortni. Kort: słuchaj, ja jestem liderem tego zespołu i tej pary. Ami: nie, to ja tu żądzę ! Kort: dobra, może zejdźmy już wreszcie z klifu ? Skar: popieram. Kort: wiesz, że jesteśmy w osobnych drużynach. Skar: wiem, ale pomysł jest dobry. Dejw i Majk. Dejw: aaaa !! Majk: dejw ! Uspokuj się ! Dejw się uspokoił. Majk: co jest ? Dejw: uważaj ! Majk i Dejw uchylili się. Gdy już wstali to walnął w nich jeszcze jeden balon. Skot: ha, ha, ha. Trafiłem was ! Majk: ojejku, trafiłeś we mnie wodą z bagien. Wiesz co gdybyś był w drużynie osobnej niż Kortni, nie ośmielił byś się w nią trafić. Skot: akurat. Zazdrościsz mi bo ona mnie lubi. Dejw: a co, wy się tak kłucicie ? Majk ( szeptem ): uważaj na niego, lubi mieszać i to przez niego wylatywały niektóre osoby z 4 sezonu. Dejw: jak jest taki trochę okrutny, to ktoś powinien mu pokazać. Dejw ściągnął z siebie trochę błota i rzucił w Skota. Skot: ej ! Co ty wyprawiasz ?! Skot i Lezałna poszli sobie. Lesz: słuchaj, czemu nikt cię nie lubi ? A przynajmniej oni. Skot: bo to świry. Lesz: słyszałam jak jeden mówił „ uważaj na niego”. Chodziło mu o ciebie. Skot: majk powiedziałby tak do każdego. Słuchaj nie ufaj mu bo on kiedyś sfałszował głosy. Lesz: a wygląda na miłego. Skot: na właśnie, ale tylko wygląda. Nagle nadleciały balony i gdy pękły to Skot i Leszałna byli przygwożdżeni do drzewa, Spagettim szefa. Z za rośli wyszły Ewa i Sierra. Ewa: jesteście żałośni. Sier: sorki leszałna. Ewa i Sierra pobiegły gdzieś. Leszałna i Skot usłyszeli ich krzykii pomyśleli że zostały trafione balonami i mieli rację. Tymczasem u Kejti i Sejdi. Kej: fajnie że jesteśmy razem. Sej: no. To jest super. Szły wolnym krokiem nagle poczuły że coś uderzyło je w plecy. W zaroślach było słychać Zołi i Skaj. Zołi i Skaj: sorki. Keji i Sejdi próbowały zdjąć sobie coś z pleców, a po krutkim czasie okazało się że to były żaby. Kr ( przez głośniki ): trafione zostały już 11 osób. Na razie przegrywają orły Czy bezie tak dalej ? Oglądajcie totalną porażkę najdłuższą na świecie. Po przerwie. Kr: minęło trochę czasu, odpadło już 25 osób. Czas zadać bardzoo ważne pytanie. DLACZEGO TO TAK DŁUGO TRWA ?! Szef: w skrucie to z drużyny nosorożców odpadli: Dejw, Majk, Kam, Dżef, Dżastin, Tajler, Linzi i Bridżet. Ze zwycięzców: Al. Max, Trent, Leonard, Ewa, Sierra, DJ i Izi. A z orłów: Kejti i Sejdi, Kodi, Noa, Leszałna, Skot, Dżasmin, Harold i trafiona została Anna Maria. Kris patrzy prez telewizor na rozgrywającą się akcję. Kr to zostały nam ciekawe pary. Na przykład dobra i zła. Szef: czyli ? Kr: czyli księżniczka i władcza Jo, dopuki… Szef: dopuki poddani się nie zbuntowali. Tak wiemy to. Za każdym razem będziesz ją tak przedstawiał ? Kr: dopuki mi się nie znudzi, to tak. Szef: a kiedy ci się to znudzi ? *Kris: nigdy.* Szef: tak zgaduje że tobie się to wcale nie znudzi. Kr: może tak, a może nie, którz to wie ? Ktoś mówi przez megafon: ja wiem ! Kr: ej kto zabrał mi megafon ? Coś tak czułem, że nie miałem go przy sobie. TYMCZASEM U DANKANA I ANNY MARII. Dan: ta, Kris powinien skapnąć się że nie ma go przy sobie. A.M: a niby czego, nie ma, co ? Dan: no megafonu. A.M: a skąd ty go masz ? Dan: podebrałem go Krisowi, na początku gry. A.M aha, to bardzo ciekawe. Dan: o już nie cuchniesz jak skunks. A.M: umyłam się takim czymś co nazywa wodą się. Dan: nawet nie widziałem. A.M: mam 2 opcje jakie mogą być. 1 to albo jestem za szybka za ciebie. A 2 to że nic nie widzisz. Dan: zaraz ci chyba przywalę, a może coś gorszego. Czy wiesz co ? A.M: yyy nie. TYMCZASEM U KORTNI I AMI. Kort: słuchaj, jestem liderem naszej drużyny, więc tego duetu taż. Ami: słuchaj, jesteś liderem naszej drużyny więc mnie też się coś należy. Kort: więc co ? Ami: więc to ja żądzę w naszym duecie. Kort: a może ja tego nie chcę. Ami: tak i ? Kort: a to ja jestem liderem naszej drużyny ! Więc to ja o wszystkim decyduję. Ami: przestań się tak rządzić księżniczko. Kort: i tak samo ty blondi. Ami: ej, ciebie też tak wszystko swędzi ? Kort: mnie to bardziej jakoś szczypie. Ami: aaa !!! Robaki ! Kort: skorupiaki ! Ami i Kort: aaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!! Elia ( w krzakach ): niezły strzał. Jo: dzięki. Elia: a tak w ogóle to jak masz na imię ? Jo: jestem Jo. Elia: a ja jestem Elia. Jo:słuchaj, przejdę na chwilę do innego tematu. Elia: okej. Jo: w naszej drużynie ja żądzę A jeśli wejdziesz mi w drogę, tak jak no ten… Elia: dejw. Jo: chyba tak. To zrobię coś więcej niż tylko użycie gwizdka. Rozumiesz ? Elia: ja tam się nie palę do szefowania, więc jeśli chcesz to rób to nadal. *Jo: hmm myślałam że pójdzie gorzej.* *Elia: Jo wydaje się całkiem miła, tylko nie dla Dejwa. Może jak lepiej się poznają to zmieni zdanie.* Jo: ej, słyszałaś coś ? Elia: nie, ale wiesz co ? W tamtym sezonie mialam świetną przyjaciółkę. Moja przyjaźn z nią była trochę burzliwa, ale w końcu się dogadałyśmy. Na pewno byś ją polubiła. Jo: ta, fajnie. Nagle przed Jo przeleciał balon. Jo: moje przeczucie nie zawiodło, ktoś tu jest. Jo mówiąc to żuciła balon w tamtą stronę. Samej: aaa !!! Błoto ! Kr ( przez megafon ): wiecie co ? Wsz: nie i nie chcemy wiedzieć ! Kr ( przez megafon ): to świetnie. Ten odcinek dłuży nam się i dłuży, więc postanowiłem, że pary z 1 trafioną osobą też muszą już odpaść. Mineło jeszcze trochę czasu i zostały tylko 2 pary. Czyli Zik i Szałn oraz Heder i Lajtning. Głen: zapomniałeś o nas Kris ! Kr: jakoś tego nie żałuję ! SYTUACJA U LAJTNINGA I HEDER. Hed: słuchaj, ja tu żądzę ! Lajt: ale ja jestem silniejszy Hed: ale przynajmniej ja nie oberwałam łopatą. Lajt: a wżyciu, ja też nie oberwałem łopatą. Hed: właśnie że oberwałeś ! Lajt: a niby od kogo ? Hed: ode mnie ! Lajt: a właśnie że nie. Lajtning nigdy nie oberwał łopatą i zaraz ci to udowodnię. Szi… Heder walnęła go i razem z nim polecała na dół. Hed: aaaa !!! Nie jest tego wart, ale użyję jego kwestii. Szi bam. Heder nagle zaczęła mówić jakby coś ją dusiło. Hd: aaa lajtning, zdejmij ze mnie tego Lajt: tego co ? Aaa wąż !! Heder skinęła głową i popatrzyła się na niego tak jakby chciała powiedzieć „ no brawo, nareszcie zauważyłeś, geniuszu”. Lajt: szi ekstra. Heder pokręciła mu głową i pomyslała sobie „ nie nie jest ekstri i na pewno nie jest miło a szczególnie dla mnie. Jak się stąd wyrwę to pokażę temu głupkowi z długim tyłkiem i temu wężowi oczywiście też.”. Lajt: powinienem chyba coś z tym zrobić. Hmm ale co ? Nagle Heder zdjęła z ziebie węża i rzuciła w Lajtninga. Hed: ha ha ha. Masz za swoje. *Hed: ale co powinnam zrobić Lajtningowi ?* *Lajtning duszony przez węża.* *Hed: biedny wąż trafił na taką bez mózgową osobę, chyba nie będzie miał się czym najeść.* Hed: strasznie mnie wkurza, ale może pomoże mi wykopać innych. Heder chciała zdjąć wąża, ale coś poruszyło się w trawie więc wąż odczepił się od Lajtninga i popełzł w tamtą stronę. Lajt: wiedziałem że wąż mnie wypuści. Wystraszył się mnie. *Hed: wąż uznał go za mało apetyczne danie. Lajt: szi ci ? O czym ty do mnie mówisz, przecież… Hed: jesteś mało grożny. Głupkowaty i nikt, ale to nikt by się ciebie nie przestraszył. Lajt: cały się lepię. Hed: czy ty w ogóle słuchasz co do ciebię mówię ?! Lajt: no pewnie. Hed: że nie ! Nagle Heder i Lajtning usłyszeli głos z krzaków. Głos: wąż był w balonie, więc odpadacie. Kr: ej. Ja miałem to powiedzieć. Okazało się że w krzakach byli Szałn i Zik. Hed: nieeeee !!!! Szałn: więc zostaliśmy my i dziewczyny czyli Skarlet i Głen. Lajt: szi co ? Nie mogę przegrać. Czekaj ja nie przegrałem, to wszystko twoja wina. Hed: że co ?! Przecież to ty krzyczałeś szi ekstra ! Heder i Lajtning zaczęli się bić. AKCJA PRZENOSI SIĘ DO DZIEWCZYN. Gł: pomysł zaczajenia się na chłopaków przy naszych domkach był genialny. Skar: dzięki, ale znając Szałna on też wpadł na pomysł ukrycia się gdzieś. Gł: to zostajemy tu, czy idziemy ich szukać ? Skar: może jeszcze chwilę tu zostańmy, bo tu jesteśmy bezpieczne, a jeśli nie zjawią się w ciągu 10-15 minut, to pójdziemy ich poszukać. Co ty na to ? Gł: może być. To co robimy w tym czasie ? Skar: nie wiem. Możemy pogadać. Opowiedz w kilku zdaniach o sobi Gł: dobra, a co chcesz wiedzieć ? Skar: wszystko, co może się przydać. Czyli na przykład twoje umiejętności i lęki, jak daleko dochodziłaś w tamtych sezonach czy coś w tym stylu.